The external parts of watches and similar apparatus are subject to numerous constraints, in particular with respect to water resistance, sturdiness, appearance, and must be produced so as to avert any involuntary dismantling which is manifested irreparably, by an aftersales intervention for exchanging the water-resistant joints, cleaning, lubrication, or even repair.
Some external parts or control components must, again, be indexed angularly relative to each other for locating the original reference position, the inactive or actuated position, or even for facilitating reading indicators or graduations, or for ensuring the continuity of warped and/or decorative surfaces. This angular indexing is often awkward to produce well, in combination with good tightening of the components and with perfect water resistance of the joints.
Document CH665522G in the name of MONTAVON describes a watch with a rotating bezel which is mounted rotatably about a cylindrical shoulder of a fixed bezel which is part of the case middle of the case. This rotating bezel has an axial shoulder via which it is retained axially on the fixed bezel by an annular axial shoulder of this fixed bezel; it is provided with a serrated toothing which cooperates with pawls which are integral with a fixed ring in order to allow unidirectional rotation of the bezel, and to maintain this rotating bezel manually in the placed position. The toothing of the rotating bezel is a radial toothing formed directly in the rotating bezel, and the pawls of the pawl-supporting ring work radially.
Document CH703400A2 in the name of CARTIER describes a watch case comprising a case middle, a bezel pivoting on the case middle, a retaining member for axial retention, in the direction of the top of the case, the bezel of the case middle and indexing means for defining stable angular positions of the bezel on the case middle. The bezel, the retaining member and the indexing means are provided so that, in normal operation, when it is rotated by the user, the bezel causes the retaining member to rotate with it, whilst being retained axially by the latter. The bezel, the retaining member and the indexing means are likewise provided in order to define unstable angular positions of the bezel on the case middle such that only when the bezel is stopped on one of these unstable angular positions, can the bezel, via a sequence of an axial movement in the direction of the base of the case and of a rotational movement, be displaced relative to the retaining member until being brought into a position where it can be freed axially from the retaining member, and thus dismantled from the case middle.